


Time to Reflect

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Includes NSFW picture, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had just flown home after pulling Dean Winchester from Hell, depositing him back into the land of the living as per his orders from on high, and the experience had left him somewhat… unsettled. After the events of the day, he needed time to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally posted on a porn blog I help run on tumblr: cockslutwinchesters.tumblr.com Feel free to stop by sometime and drop us a prompt!

 

 

 

Castiel was in his quiet place, that hushed ethereal place he would sometimes go where earthly man could not tread, high in a secluded corner of the heavens away from his brothers and sisters. It was a place beyond the constraints of time, a place where he could reflect. And after the events of the day, he definitely needed to reflect.

He had just flown home after pulling Dean Winchester from Hell, depositing him back into the land of the living as per his orders from on high, and the experience had left him somewhat… unsettled. The act of retrieving the man hadn’t been too harrowing in an of itself – Castiel had surely fought through worse battles – but rather it had been the man, the _Winchester,_ who had thrown him off.

He wasn’t sure if it was the utter desperation warring with stark determination in those green eyes as Castiel had gripped him and released his bonds that had left him so hopefully lost to the feelings flowing through him. Or perhaps it the way the man had clung to him so tightly as Castiel drew him from those unspeakable depths. Maybe it was something deeper, something…unnamable.

He was intrigued by the feelings the man had elicited inside him and he did not altogether know what to do about it. Lying back on the bed in the small, cloistered room, naked and having no need of the confining clothes his vessel required, Castiel grabbed an apple from the side table. He took a big bite, chewing thoughtfully. They were bound now, he and the man – he knew it the moment his handprint had been burned into the man’s skin – and the jolting electricity from the connection travelling through his being lent to him a strange warmth. It was entirely pleasurable and nothing like anything Castiel had ever experienced.

Letting his eyes slip closed, he set his unfinished apple aside and released a slow sigh. His hands, seemingly of their own accord, began gliding over his body, leaving a sticky trail from the juice from his apple. He dragged his fingertips across his vessel’s skin, catching his fingernails on the hardened nubs of his nipples. The sensation drew a gasp and he settled back further on the bed, drawing his knees up and then letting his thighs fall open. He wanted to explore more of this new vessel.

His hands dipped down the flat, hard plane of his stomach and quickly found the erect flesh of his cock. The first soft tentative tug up the curving length felt so indescribably perfect, Castiel could not hold back the plaintive whimper that fell from his lips. After a few awkward initial strokes he finally found a rhythm and began pumping his fist up the straining member in earnest.

Breath coming in harsh pants, Castiel cupped his free hand over his aching testicles, marveling at how full they felt. His mind flashed with images of Dean; his eyes, his broad shoulders, his mouth. He could not shake the lingering feeling of Dean’s body clinging to his, nor did he want to. He wanted to feel more of that body, explore it like he was doing now with his own vessel. He wanted to hear the noises the man might make if he touched him like this. Like _this_ , right _here,_ the way he was touching himself in this moment.

A strange feeling began shuddering through Castiel, like he was approaching something amazing. He grit his teeth and threw his head back as warmth began wracking him from the inside out. He squeezed his fist around his straining cock as his completion rocked him and looked down in fascination, wanting to see what happening to his body, wanting to see what was about to be drawn from inside him; surely with the breathtaking urgency plowing through him something was about to happen.  

He continued striping his cock with rapid pumps, feeling so _close_ , and slipped his pinkie finger down from where he was massaging his suddenly drawn up sac and nudged it against a tightly furled ring of skin. The brief touch sent Castiel careening over the edge immediately. His breath hitched momentarily in his chest then was released on a low keening wail. Eyes wide with disbelief and arousal, he watched his cock jerk in his hand and spurt out pearly white strings of fluid. The strings splattered wetly down onto his belly with a few catching in the dark springy curls around the base of his throbbing member.

Stars as brilliant as those he was born amongst exploded behind his eyes and he slumped back onto the bed, depleted in a way he had never experienced before. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath and he slowly released his hand from around his softening cock, letting it lie limply on his thigh. His whole body felt tingly and overly warm, awash with satisfaction. His mind was completely clear except for one insistent thought:

He needed to see Dean again. As soon as humanly possible.


End file.
